


Dreams and Illusions: Vivid

by Croliv_writes



Series: Dreams and Illusions [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Dream Sex, Flirting, M/M, Magic, Throne Sex, Touching horns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croliv_writes/pseuds/Croliv_writes
Summary: "The throne and the crown suit you very well, Viren."Viren lifted his head, Aaravos' smooth voice snapping him from his thoughts. The elf stood before him and then bowed at his waist, smirking at him once more in that certain way of his. Almost as if he was proud of Viren - of having accomplished at least one of his goals and with that one of theirs.(In which Aaravos uses his magic to do some steamy stuff in Viren's dreams)
Relationships: Aaravos & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Dreams and Illusions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588327
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183





	Dreams and Illusions: Vivid

**Author's Note:**

> After a long long time I am back with a fanfic. I fell down into shipping hell once more. No regrets. I love the Dragon Prince and every character (and that is rare), but what really got me was the chemistry between the evil power couple: Aaravos and Viren.
> 
> I have a few ideas with this series. ;) Dedicating the fic to dear yuvielnimae 
> 
> Big big thanks to my beta [eowynsmusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eowynsmusings/pseuds/Eowyn)

"The throne and the crown suit you very well, Viren."

Viren lifted his head, Aaravos' smooth voice snapping him from his thoughts. The elf stood before him and then bowed at his waist, smirking at him once more in that certain way of his. Almost as if he was proud of Viren - of having accomplished at least one of his goals and with that one of _theirs_.

The elf stepped up the three steps then, before half sitting on the left arm rest. Viren didn't pull his hand away, just looking at Aaravos with a raised brow and cool expression.

"What is it? Am _I_ not allowed to stand by your side, Viren?" the elf asked in a sweet mocking tone. "Your most _trusted_ advisor?" 

He intoned trusted, almost purring that word while leaning toward the new King of Katolis. Aaravos' voice came from his right, the ghostly apparition leaning in from the left and Viren was left speechless for a moment. The larvae tickled his right ear.

"No… no, you are allowed, of course. It is just that no advisor was ever so close to their king..." he said and his gaze flicked to Aaravos' butt. 

The elf laughed. "Oh, I take some liberties." Aaravos smirked at Viren, leaning ever so close. The larvae on his ear dipped lower as well. "You look so tense. Perhaps I should help you unwind." 

Viren's breath hitched slightly and he closed his eyes very briefly, back tensing. Was Aaravos suggesting what he thought he was suggesting? He glanced down when he felt the faint touch of someone clasping his hand. It was odd seeing Aaravos' transparent pinkish hand above his and yet he couldn't really feel the elf. 

"But…" Viren started and cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks heat up. On top of that his ears began to burn as well.

"How?" Aaravos murmured and his lips pulled up into a smug grin, eyes sparkling with glee. "Close your eyes once more, Viren."

Viren did as he was told. He waited. The air rippled with magic - a mixture of every elemental magic. Even a bit of dark magic. Suddenly he felt the warm touch of Aaravos' hand on his and the elf's breath on his cheek. Had he been this close already?

"Viren."

His eyes snapped open and he looked Aaravos in the eyes. Then he studied his star freckled face, noticing his faint satisfied smirk. 

"A very vivid dream, my dear Viren. Almost as if it is real…" he whispered, squeezing Viren's hand gently but firmly as if to prove his point.

"What if someone comes looking for me? How would a sleeping King look on his throne? Ridiculous!"

"Ah, before anyone reaches the throne room they will forget what they wanted and turn around. No one will bother you," Aaravos said with a low chuckle. "Except me."

Viren cleared his throat again and glanced to the side, not being used of having another so close. A hand tilted his face back. They were staring at each other for a long moment, the tension in the air rising until one could cut it with a knife. Viren swallowed audibly, gaze dropping down to Aaravos' lips. 

Perhaps that was the cue for the elf, because suddenly Viren felt those lips on his. He didn't close his eyes - he could not. Aaravos cupped his face now, tilting his head to the side. Viren's fingers twitched on the arm rests and he tried to resist the elf's charms - but who the hell was he kidding? 

Aaravos had always been alluring, charming and mysterious. There never had been the possibility of Viren refusing to help the archmage. 

Finally Viren closed his eyes, his arms wrapping around Aaravos' waist. He tried to pull the elf closer and he felt his smirk against his lips. 

Aaravos broke the kiss, muttering, "How wanton, how impatient…" 

Viren blinked at Aaravos, opening and closing his mouth as he thought about a retort. "I am _not_ wanton…"

"Oh, you are not?" Aaravos asked mock surprised, leaning away to regard Viren with an amused gaze. He shifted away and stood up with a chuckle. Viren wanted to protest, even reaching out after the elf but then he stopped himself. What was he doing? Even if it was a dream… 

The elf didn't move far away, just enough to walk around the throne and plop down in the mage's lap, straddling his thighs. Aaravos placed his hands on Viren's shoulders first before he slid them up his neck until he touched the man's cheeks again. Viren tilted his face up to meet Aaravos in the kiss, even letting out a soft moan. 

He wanted more. He grabbed Aaravos' hips and squeezed them, slowly moving his hands up. A soft groan fell from the elf's lips and Aaravos leaned into the touch. Viren never really had taken a moment to truly appreciate Aaravos' strange looks, the stars sparkling on his skin and the colour deepening along his arms and body toward his center. 

He slid his hands toward the elf's abdomen, noting the slight twitching of muscles and Aaravos shifting in his lap. He wondered just how long the elf was trapped inside that mirror. How long he hadn't touched anyone…

"Touch as much as you want, Viren."

Oh, he definitely would do that! Then Viren stilled, once more surprised about his own thoughts and the raw desire and want he felt for Aaravos. It had been a few years since he last had indulged in intimacies. His cheeks burned.

Fingers stroked his jaw gently and made him blink back to Aaravos, who - surprisingly - was smiling gently for once.

"I… it has been a long time since…" Viren began and then cleared his throat, averting his gaze. Aaravos' chuckle sent sparks down his spine.

"Do not worry, Viren. It is the same for me, but then… I never have coupled with a human. This should be interesting," the elf murmured and his gaze dropped to Viren's neck. He popped one collar button after another open, fingers tracing over the exposed skin. Viren breathed in deeply, fingers twitching and then slid them beneath the elf's tunic. 

He tried to stop the slight shaking of his hands, slowly pushing the fabric out of the way. Aaravos was lean, but muscled - a thing he'd noticed from the very beginning. Perhaps it was because Aaravos outfit was quite revealing. 

"I don't know if I should feel insulted or flattered," Viren said quietly, staring at the mark on the elf's chest. Moving his hands up to Aaravos' shoulders, he stopped and breathed in a few times more. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips onto the mark. The elf sighed and grabbed the back of Viren's head.

His heart was racing by now. His hands started to shake and sweat stronger. It was a dream, wasn't it? Then he shouldn't be nervous at all! Nothing could go wrong and he knew that Aaravos would guide him should he falter or be insecure. He sighed against Aaravos' chest, leaning away to look up into his eyes.

"Perhaps I should speed up the undressing part or you might freeze while doing so," Aaravos said with a smug expression, lifting one hand and snapping his fingers. His clothes disappeared in a swirl of sparkles and violet smoke.

Viren could only stare at Aaravos, blushing fiercely. "What exactly are you? Definitely not a Sunfire Elf and not a Moonshadow Elf either," he said, not knowing where to look first. By the Gods, his whole body was glittering with stars and markings - even his impressive manhood which was a deep purplish blue.

"My race is called 'Startouch'-Elves. I think the name is very self explanatory," Aaravos said dismissively, waving his hand and then he twisted it around. The stars glittered with the movement.

"More like touch starved elf," Viren blurted out and then he wished that the ground would open up and swallow him whole, never to be seen again.

Aaravos blinked at him a few times before he started laughing, throwing his head back. Viren used that moment to place his hands on the elf's chest and he squeezed the pectorals. The reaction was instant - the elf's laugh morphing into a moan, head snapping back to glare at the mage. 

Now it was Viren smirking at him through his embarrassment as he brushed his thumbs over the dark violet nipples. Aaravos groaned again, eyes fluttering close and he arched into the touch. For the first time since the elf had plopped down in his lap, he felt the tightness of his trousers. 

"You little minx," Aaravos growled, unbuttoning Viren's jacket and top further until he reached the trousers. Then the elf chuckled and simply freed Viren's cock from his confines. "But now I know at least where your children got their sense of humour. I should do this more often now, unwinding you seems to do the trick."

And then Viren moaned, hips bucking up when Aaravos started to stroke him to full hardness. Gentle at first to gauge the reaction from the high mage. Viren's head spun and he tried to keep his eyes open, watching Aaravos out of half lidded eyes. He couldn't keep quiet either and moaned, head tilting back against the throne's headrest. 

"Yes, you are finally relaxing," Aaravos purred, shifting closer until their cocks touched. Viren couldn't answer for he didn't trust his voice, so he just watched and groaned when Aaravos grabbed them both with one hand, stroking lazily. His other hand traced up Viren's stomach and chest. 

Viren's breathing grew ragged and he swallowed hard once, gaze fixed on Aaravos' face. Then it flicked up to the elf's horns and before he could think things through, he asked, "Can I touch your horns?"

Aaravos' roaming hand stilled and he regarded the mage with the most peculiar expression. He also stopped jerking them off. Viren felt his nerves flutter and he wondered if he'd overstepped his boundaries…

"You probably won't know what it means, if another touches the horns… I will enlighten you. It is something very intimate and special and only a significant other is allowed to do that. I am just warning you… Touch if you want, but _know_ what it means," Aaravos muttered and lifted both his hands to cradle Viren's face. Viren's brain short-circuited and he stared at Aaravos, opening and closing his mouth.

Lifting his shaking hands, his gaze flicked from the horns to the elf's face who bowed his head slightly. Viren started to trace the shape of the horns, amazed that the surface felt as smooth as it looked. Aaravos breathed in sharply, body jerking slightly. The reaction encouraged Viren, who chuckled breathlessly and grew boulder, wrapping his fingers around the horns, stroking them, following the tips and the curve. 

Aaravos was shaking by now, eyes squeezed shut as he let out a deep moan. Viren kept stroking his horns, shifting his grip every so often. The elf panted, fingers sliding down to the mage's shoulders and digging into the flesh. For the next long minutes, Viren kept touching and stroking, lightly caressing the appendages. 

"Viren…" Aaravos breathed, a warning tone in his voice. The elf's cock twitched, precome leaking from the tip.

"I never would have thought that they are _that_ sensitive," Viren muttered and looked away from the horns and into Aaravos' eyes. They sparkled dangerously and Viren could only stroke the horns once before hands grabbed his wrist. The elf pressed his mouth hard on Viren's, swallowing the surprised gasp. 

_So that is his limit?_ Viren mused, filing that fact away for later. 

Aaravos deepened the kiss, biting the lower lip hard before licking it and asking for entrance. Viren complied and then he was moaning, the sound muffled. The elf grabbed their lengths again, pumping them in a steady rhythm. Viren broke the kiss, groaning and jerking his hips up. That added only more friction and he felt sparks running down his spine. He was so very close now! But...

"If you don't want to come yet, then don't," Aaravos muttered, pressing his lips to Viren's neck before continuing, "It's a dream after all…" 

"Ah… right…" 

Viren didn't know what he should do except wishing for his approaching orgasm to subside - it seemed to do the trick, because the pressure and the single thought to come faded away.

Aaravos smirked against his throat and then he bit, sucking the skin. Viren's hand shot up to grab the white hair. It was so very smooth and silky. Viren kept stroking the hair for a moment and then he pulled at the strands, eliciting another groan from Aaravos. 

"Aaravos… Please…" Viren muttered, tilting his head to the side to give the elf more space. Oh, he didn't really know what he wanted right now - either come from being jerked off or fucking Aaravos. 

"Yes, my dear?" the elf purred into his ear, voice dropping even lower, "How may I serve you now?"

His deep voice always threw Viren off guard and he needed a moment to gather his thoughts, pulling at the hair again until Aaravos leaned back with a wolfish grin. Viren narrowed his eyes slightly and tugged at the strands.

"Ride me," he growled and Aaravos' smirk widened. 

"Your wish is my command," the elf answered and lifted himself on his knees. Viren had to let go of his hair and peered up, breathing hard. "Because this is a dream, there is no need for preparations. Handy, isn't it?"

Aaravos lined himself up and sank down on Viren's cock in one smooth move. Both moaned, Viren moving his hands to Aaravos' hips and then onto the curve of his arse. He felt overwhelmed for a moment and then Viren squeezed his arse cheeks. Aaravos was deliciously tight, enough to fit his length.

It was almost as if they were made for each other, but perhaps this was all thanks to the dream…

Viren moaned deeply when Aaravos began to roll his hips slowly, his arms wrapping around Viren's neck. He locked his gaze with Aaravos'. The elf looked so beautiful, pupils dilated so much that his eyes almost looked black. He'd to be careful not to blurt out things and make it awkward between them.

Aaravos began to ride him in earnest now, almost slamming downward. They tried to find a rhythm, Viren moving his hips up every so often and after a while they got it. Aaravos tilted his head back and moaned low, truly forgetting himself for the first time.

Viren's gaze fixed onto his throat and then he kissed his neck, teeth sinking into the skin. The moan vibrated against his lips and Viren sucked the skin now. He wanted to leave a mark, he wanted to claim the other as _his_ and wasn't that a frightening thought...

The last person he thought he'd loved, had left him and their children. Viren had vowed then to never let anyone close again for the pain was too great to bear. 

Oh, didn't that work out well? 

"First you touch my horns and now you want to claim me as yours?" Aaravos said, slowing down his motions. "My, Viren, as if I didn't belong to you already…"

The elf was teasing Viren now. Suddenly a hand pulled at Viren's short hair, Aaravos giving his neck the same treatment and leaving another mark on his neck. "We are _born_ to rule, Viren. We only serve each other…" 

Then Aaravos rode him again, before Viren could give a coherent answer. Instead he groaned, one hand sliding up Aaravos' back. Muscles shifted beneath his fingertips, tensing, moving and even arching as Aaravos pressed his hips down on Viren's. 

Viren's thoughts were a jumbled mess, one thought popping to the front but before he could really grasp it another shot forth. And again and again. Either it was about how good all of this felt, how Aaravos seemed to enjoy everything as much as he did and if they would continue that he wouldn't last much longer…

He grabbed the slender hips of the elf, stopping him and peering up into the beautiful blushing face. He jerked his hips up into the elf, lifting Aaravos up - who kindly let him take control completely - and nearly slid out only to push back in. Slow at first. His breath heavy and eyes half lidded. Aaravos' length bobbed up and down with the movement. 

"We only serve each other, you said? Let me help you…" Viren breathed and touched Aaravos' manhood, stroking it. Aaravos' moan echoed from the throne room walls, his hips moving up to meet the strokes. The elf's cock was thicker and longer than his and for a split second he wanted the elf to wreck him, bend him over the throne and fuck him within an inch of his life.

Viren blinked, breath shuddering as he tried to concentrate on the task at hand. He never had been interested in men, but since he met Aaravos… something had changed. Long bottled up desires and want exploding in this dream. The elf sparked those desires, always purring, always whispering in his ear. His voice could bring him down to his knees.

"I should reward you, my dearest Viren," Aaravos whispered, cupping his face and leaning in to kiss him. It was chaste and sweet. But only after Aaravos pulled back, he saw the smirk and glint in his eyes.

Viren swallowed, a blush creeping onto his cheeks once more. Aaravos snatched his hand and laced their fingers, continuing to roll his hips - faster. There was no room for words anymore and the only sounds were their moans, gasps, harsh breaths and the sound of skin slapping on skin. If the elf kept up the fast pace…

"Aaravos, I… I'm…" Viren gasped between the quick kisses that were pressed onto his lips. His hands roamed Aaravos' body, sliding up and down his back, his front and in the end, he cradled his face. 

"Hmmm," was Aaravos answer. A deep hum that went straight to Viren's length. The elf kissed him slowly now. The mage placed one hand on one of Aaravos' horns. He stroked gently, making the elf moan into the kiss. The elf kept the pace, but sometimes he did falter and groaned. 

Viren wanted to so badly come. He tilted his head back, rolling his hips up to meet Aaravos. Warmth pooled in his loins and he jerked his hips, groaning louder. He let go of the horn and placed his hands on the arm rests, grip tightening immediately. He watched the elf pleasuring himself now, hand alternating between slow and quick strokes, the occasional flick of his wrist. 

Suddenly, Aaravos moaned and came, hips jutting up as he painted Viren's clothes and stomach with his seed. The elf clenched down on Viren's length that pushed the mage over the edge, jerking his hips up once, twice. He pumped his seed deep into the elf, his mind blank as his orgasm crashed through him. Aaravos was pressing back down.

For long moments nothing happened except Viren trying to get his breathing back under control. His brain felt like cotton wool and he just watched Aaravos, the elf's chest heaving with every deep breath. A smirk graced his lips and he touched his forehead to Viren's, gently bumping him. Viren's gaze went a bit cross eyed, trying to maintain eye contact with Aaravos. 

"How are you feeling?" Aaravos asked in a low voice, still sounding quite breathless.

"Good, I suppose," Viren muttered, closing his eyes as to not strain them further. "Thank you."

"There is no need for that - yet. But you are very welcome." 

Viren chuckled, stroking Aaravos' sides. Finally, the elf lifted himself up, sighing. With a flick of his wrist he cleaned them up, one corner of his mouth lifting up. He cupped Viren's face and pressed another kiss to his lips. Then he buttoned Viren's jacket up, making the mage presentable again. Although it was a dream, Viren didn't question what Aaravos was doing…

"It's time to wake up, my dear Viren," Aaravos purred and stroked his fingers over the underside of Viren's jaw. 

Viren didn't want to wake up and yet he had to. He closed his eyes and the comforting weight of Aaravos disappeared. He felt the larvae's tiny feet on his ear again. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to find Aaravos still sitting in his lap, the apparition wearing his usual clothes. The elf's expression was smug and he cocked his head. A few strands of hair slid forth and Viren reached out to tug at them, but stilled himself before his hand would phase through them. That gesture made Aaravos chuckle and he disappeared for a second. Only to appear at the bottom of the steps toward the throne just like before their dream. 

Aaravos bowed once again, still smirking. Viren stood up from the throne, his knees wobbling for a moment and he glared at Aaravos, who just shrugged his shoulders.

Viren grabbed the staff that must have fallen to the ground at one point while he dreamt. He stared at it for a moment and glanced at Aaravos, who stepped next to him as they left the throne room. Upon opening the doors the guards straightened their postures, saluting their new king. It gave Viren satisfaction. He couldn't deny that being in a position of power felt great. 

Finally he could shape the future for humankind. He was so lost in his thoughts that he missed one of the guards glancing at his neck. But Aaravos didn't miss it and his lips pulled up into a grin again. The walk back was a quiet one except the servants and staff greeting Viren who just nodded. He didn't walk toward the usual bedroom reserved for the King, but his rooms. The circular chamber still smelled of candles he'd lit before leaving and had burned down by now.

Aaravos looked around, humming low in his throat. "I see, you replaced my mirror with an ordinary one," he commented upon spotting the mirror. Viren knit his brows for a moment before following the elf and staring at their reflections. 

"What is…" he muttered and stared at his neck, quickly unbuttoning the shirt and pulling the high collar down. There were two dark red bruises on his neck and Viren turned to look at Aaravos, confusion written all over his face. "Why are there hickies?!"

Aaravos stepped closer, looking down on Viren with a smug grin. His hands hovered over Viren's cheeks.

"Perhaps not everything was a dream," he purred and chuckled. Viren could only blankly stare at the elf, before shaking his head with a huff. "You are blushing."

"Shut it." 


End file.
